<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winning Hearts and Minds by Zillidan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672762">Winning Hearts and Minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan'>Zillidan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sisters of the Umbral Crescent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Evangelize, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Ironforge, Unexpected Visitors, priestess - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing a change in life, Jack moved on to a new city. Still, something from his past came to meet him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sisters of the Umbral Crescent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winning Hearts and Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack could never get used to the heat. Sure, it always beat out the raging winters and blizzards, but there were different thresholds he could take and Ironforge wasn’t one of them. The constant wafting heat coming from the centre of the mountain city was enough to make him soak his shirt as we walked up and down the main rows of Ironforge, but he would get used to it. He had to, it was his home now. Like a lot of people post the Blood War, their lives were forever changed, but that came with every war on Azeroth. For Jack, this time was different. It was his last time to serve in combat, now older in life, he was looking for a change. Moving out of Stormwind city was that for him. He had grown up an Elwynn boy, known those forests like the back of his hand, but there comes a time in life for a change and so here he found himself in the home of the Dwarves.</p><p>It wasn’t just a change of scenery for the sake of it though. The city of Stormwind had become crowded in the last year. The destruction of Teldrassil sent the remaining Night Elves to live in the forests and glades in the outskirts of the city, right where Jack’s old cabin had been. At first, it was alright, but after a while, it started to agitate him. Druidic magic changing the paths, his favourite lake for fishing, bathing, and clothes washing began to be filled by families, and his large property had more and more squatters by the day. As he came closer to his now small abode, he wondered if he made the right choice. He never hated Elves before but now it was starting to anger him, and he found himself in worse headspace for it. Pushing through his door, he, at last, retreated into his abode for the evening.</p><p>It was dark, cramped, mainly made for Dwarves, but he made do. The lanterns in his home were dim but gave him enough light to begin putting supplies away. Humming an old war song to himself, Jack began wondering what he should have for dinner tonight when he heard a creak in the corner. Grabbing his nearby sword and a lantern, he made his way over to the noise.</p><p>“Hello? Is someone there?”</p><p>More creaks followed and suddenly a figure appeared. She was easily half a foot taller than the well-aged man, dressed in an elegant dress or robe (he couldn't tell) as white as the moon. She walked barefoot, her legs and arms exposed, her purple hair resting neatly on her shoulders, and dark red marks across her silver eyes.</p><p>“I'm sorry Jack, you weren't home, so I thought I would let myself in.”<br/>
Puzzled, he placed the blade down and held up the lantern.</p><p>“Lyrea, right Lyrea Nightwhisper? We met a couple of times?”</p><p>Jack remembered back in Stormwind after the Night Elves moved in, this same woman came to his home a few times, just to introduce herself and ask if he wanted to hear about Elune, but he always politely declined. What on earth was she doing here?</p><p>“Please,” she said, almost gliding over and extending her hand. “My friends only call me Lyr. I was in town and heard you had moved here and if I do recall, you told me that I should come by in a month or so to speak with you again. However, you made it very hard to find you.”</p><p>Jack couldn’t help but cringe. He hoped a long time frame like that would have let her down gently that no, he wasn’t interested in learning about some Elven goddess and wanted to be left alone, another reason to leave.</p><p>“I see.” he finally replied. “Well, I am sorry, but I’m not interested in learning about your goddess. I don’t even know how you got in here. I'm going to let you leave, but if you ever come back I may need to get the guards involved…”</p><p>Standing to the side and gesturing to the door, Lyrea shrugged as she slowly made her way to leave. “It's alright, some people want comfort in their lonely times and others don’t. I’m sorry about your wife Jack.”</p><p>The phrase stabbed right through his chest, almost collapsing in the moment. “Wait.” he cried out, Lyrea turning back.</p><p>“How….how did you know?” He wrung his hands confused, he hadn't wore his wedding band in years.</p><p>Smirking, the woman shrugged. “Well, Elune knows a lot and sometimes when people think fate brings others together, it usually is for a purpose. She knows the pain people feel.”</p><p>The man stood there in silence for a moment before gesturing her away from the door. “Please, sit.”</p><p>Smiling, the Elf sat down, Jack across from her, and he sat back and rubbed his palms on his knees. “Ok then, give it to me. How did your “Elune” know about my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “We don’t come to talk about any sort of belief to you. That's what your church of the light does. No friend, we seek people out to listen.”</p><p>Sighing, Jack shrugged. “I don’t know what to say. I went off to fight when I was young and married. We were talking about having kids, but the Orcs invaded for the first time. I had to defend my home. Stormwind burned because of them, and my wife died along with the city.”</p><p>She had her head cocked, nodding along, a look of sorrow in her eyes. “I understand, and the others around you, your support, they helped you through it?”</p><p>The sorrow in the man's face became mixed with anger. “I mean, barely. They kept me in and I fought war after war, barely remembering her. I only got out of it after this last conflict with the Horde. Damn Orcs, they get to be free now and don't pay for any of their old crimes.”</p><p>“And that's what makes us better, doesn’t it Jack? The ordeals we go through the pain, the fear. It makes us see much more clearly.” Lyrea reached out and patted him on the shoulder. “Elune brought us together, and she does for purpose. You’ve undergone trials and it made you see clearly the injustice of the world. That, that is her true nature, the test, the will.” Pulling part of her robe aside, a tattoo of a crescent moon, but adorned like a Warden’s glaive was on the inside thigh of the Elf. “We too, the Sisters, see right through the leadership of our people and right to the goddess, seeing those in need.”</p><p>Jack was a little bit stunned, but it started to clear in his mind. He left Stormwind not to escape the Night Elves, but King Anduin and his constant forgiving of the Horde. “So, Elune brought me to this moment, with you, to truly see the work that our planet needs?” Lyrea beamed a wide smile, suddenly clasping Jack’s hand. “Exactly! The goddess is leading us all on a path and nothing happens without a reason. I found you here and ended up helping you discover your truth.”</p><p>She wasn’t letting go, and in fact, had leaned in and was looking extra excited. “I see, I think my path is clear now,” he replied, squeezing her hand back. Call it intervention from the goddess but this woman he had wanted to leave his home all of the sudden reminded him of his wife in every way. What felt like one full minute passed of them staring at each other before the tension broke. Their lips met ferociously, Jack being so starved for decades now, unable to love, suddenly had old feelings wash over him. His tongue tangled with the Elf’s low cooing and moaning coming from her as she maintained the kiss while standing from her position and slowly straddling the man. She couldn’t help but run her hands up and down his chest, massaging his built frame under his tunic, coming up from the kiss for air for a couple of moments. “Is this part of Elune’s plan?” huffed out an exasperated Jack. </p><p>“Don’t you feel it? Its never been more clear to me.” Jack nodded back and the kiss was back on. Their wet muscles danced as they explored each other's mouth, so desperate and needy like their survival depended on the last drop of water only the other could provide. He felt her slowly grind on his thigh as his cock swelled in his pants. The well-built priestess was stronger than he could imagine like a soldier dressed the part. If the heat of Ironforge wasn’t too much before, now it was sweltering, his hair matted, tunic and pants stuck to his body, even the impeccable priestess began to feel hot and musky. Breaking once more, he pointed to the back of his small home to the set of stone steps. Without breaking a stride, she almost lept from him and the two hurried down to the bed. Before Jack could say a word she had him thrown to the bed and was stripping in front of him. </p><p>“Elune is calling me for something very specific now. Shut up, I have to concentrate.”</p><p>Jack did what he was told and soon the woman in front of him enchanted him with a dazzling display. Slowly her robe came off, only showing him little by little, all movements highly exaggerated and playful. She came in, pressed her body against his, smacked his hands away, let him feel her scent before it finally dropped. In equally elaborate bras and panties, also designed like her robe. These too became part of her routine, slowly revealing her divine form, modest bust and backside. Coming in, she crouched to the floor and worked the pants from Jack as he removed his shirt. </p><p>“My, are you sure Elune hasn’t blessed you yet Jack?” she cooed out, jerking off his thick manhood as she twirled her tongue around the crown. The man groaned as she dove in, bobbing her head on his cock, her tongue masterfully snaking around and egging on any pleasure she could get out of him. “Oh fuck…” he sighed, running his hand through her violet hair as she gripped her tight and bucked into her lips. This kind of pleasure, it had been so long since he had felt it, with someone he really cared about. By Elune it turned him on. So much so that soon he felt himself tense up and she knew it too, easing off and flicking her hair back. “You don’t get off that easily. Come, let me show you what Elune feels like when she envelops you.”</p><p>Standing up and pushing him back, she crawled onto the bed and sat on his face, the man eagerly pulling her legs in close and slurping away on her womanhood. “Mmm, that's it, your goddess demands more of you..” Muscle memory took over and he lapped at her honey, nibbling on bits of her skin as she cried out, rocking back and forth on the man's face and riding him hard. “A-ah, that's it, more, more, do it for her oh fuck I'm so close…” Her eyes closed, legs quivering as her juices flowed onto the man’s face. “Yes, by Elune that was wonderful…” She pushed herself up and stood over the man. “Elune has one more thing she needs from you..”</p><p>Placing her palms on the bed, she wiggled her backside to the man. “She needs all your will, trust, and focus.” Scrambling to his feet, Jack quickly pressed his cock into the woman's freshly tasted flower, the Priestess cooing out as it sunk deep into her. “Yes.. there’s a faithful man. Going by instinct. Just take what Elune offers you.” he didn’t have to be told twice, wasting no time in pounding away at the Night Elf. He groaned out loud with every slap of flesh on flesh contact they had. “Yeah.. there’s a good Priestess of Elune, made to be a little horny thing melting under her duty.” Lyrea gasped and then smirked back to him. “The goddess chose you for this moment, I’m merely a-acting on her will, now shut up and fuck me.” That was enough for Jack, who went in harder and began really giving it to the girl their wet and steamy fucking almost clouding the room up as his face began to scrunch up. “Lyr… I'm close...where do you want...my cum?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she turned back to face him. “Elune needs your seed. Cum inside me, breed me.” The pace slowed slightly and she shot him another look. “You sure?” She growled and pushed back. “Give it to me, Elune demands it of you.” The pleasure was too much for Jack, feeling each passing wave grow in size until it hit its plateau. Sensing it, Lyr pushed back and soon felt thick ropes of cum fill up her womb as the man slowly came down to earth and collapsed on the bed next to her. “That….I really needed that.” He said to her, smiling as a wave of sleep started to hit him. “When..when will I hear from you again? From Elune again?”</p><p>Standing up, Lyr sauntered over and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. “The goddess is fickle. You’ll know when I'm back.” With that, Jack slowly fell asleep and Lyr rolled her eyes. Pushing any dribbling seed back into her, she began to put her clothes back on. “Thank Elune she sent another idiot Human into our clutches.” She thought to herself as she finished getting her robe proper. “Another few months at least until I have to visit this wretched city again. Hopefully, the fool doesn’t get an appetite for sex and ruin himself.” As she walked out the front door she helped herself to the few gold coins on the table and made her way back through Ironforge. She couldn’t wait to get out of this awful place and hear from Elune where her next assignment was. “Another one for the mistress,” she thought to herself. These non Elves would believe anything...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first piece of a series of works that will involve all the main "chosen" of my Night Elf cult, ultimately ending with one piece from the leader herself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>